Hetalia Love Story
by Lovelyanime101
Summary: This Is a hetalia Love story. It is about a girl named Angel Who finds her world completely turned upside down, and in the most unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

Character Hetalia Love story:

Hello. My name is Angel Rose. I have to my elbows, wavy strawberry blonde glimmering hair. I have fair skin, and beautiful purple eyes. I am about 5 feet. Rather short for the age of 16! And I have my drivers lincence! But I love anime! My friend Carol got me hooked on it, along with Brooke! Both of them were my best friends! I am in anime club, creative writing, tennis, soccer, and baseball. Plus I have 3 honors classes, and ap class, and 2 classes involving the arts, and am taking French! I love french culture! Even though I am just learning about it. I just recently got over my fear of heights a little, and am starting to love roller coasters! Amazing! I love to have fun, and take pictures of nature or myself and edit them to make them more interesting. But anyways, I prefer to wear dark blue or black jeans, black and red skull designed sneakers, and dark colored silky tank tops with jackets. Or at school I will wear regular tee shirts, and pretend to be happy and engergectic. But I am secretly in love with lolita, darks colored skirts, and dark girly things. I also am planning to get Midnight Black streaks in my hair later too. Crap I have tennis practice now, see ya lats!

Story Start: Chapter 1:

*Story Start*

I glowered as I saw everyone walking by, and me being ignored, like always. Yeah I was not the most popular, but I did really good with my classes. I also did good on my sports teams. Luckily I had tennis practice today, so I could look foward to that. I yawned and started to slowly walk toward the tennis courts, seeing my best friend Brooke. She had wavy mid-back brown hair and red eyes. I laughed and ran up to her. "ready for tennis practice?" I asked, grinning like a hyper child. "I definitely am! I'll win practice this time!" she shouted, running toward the court. I laughed and shot like a bullet after her, shaking off a wierd feeling of being watched. We finally made it to the court. I went into the locker room, like Brooke, and changed into a mid thigh Blue skirt and a white, blue collar short sleeved tee-shirt, with blue lines around the bottom and top sleeves. I put on blue socks with white lines around the top, and white shoes with blue laces. The lines were like bracelets and rings, in the way they were put on the outfit of course. This was our tennis clubs uniform, and comfortable at that. I walked out onto the court, grabbing a Blue tennis racket, and a tennis ball. Brooke came out wearing the same outfit and also grabbed a tennis racket that was white. I started the game, after hitting the tennis ball. Soon we were both running all around the court hitting the ball. I finally got a point and grinned happily, Sticking my tongue out at Brooke. "I got a point, Yeah!" I shouted, spinning around in circles like a little kid. "You won't be in the lead for long!" She shouted, starting up another round. I instantly ran to hit the ball. The game continued...

*After practice*

"Alright Brooke, You won! Fair and square." I stated, taking a swig of my water in my black water bottle with flames on it. I put down my water and changed into my Black skinny jeans and black flats, along with my cottony purple tank and soft, silky Midnight black cardigan. I sighed, feeling more content than I normally did in school, sitting in a boring classroom. Brooke had put on Purple Flare Jeans, white socks, purple sparkling converse, and Dark Blue Tee-shirt with A Hetalia America design on it that said 'I'm the Hero!'. I loved that shirt. "I'll see ya tommorrow, K?" I asked, starting to head out of the court, and home. "Yep, For Anime club!" She responded, smiling softly. "See ya!" I shouted, jogging out of the school, and across the street, heading home...


	2. Chapter 2

Start:

I growled, wishing I could, and had the guts, to punch someone in the face. A SCHOOL UNIFORM!? SERIOUSLY!? Stupid teachers, and district. I did not feel comfortable wearing a skirt at all, and wish I could suddenly turn invisible, from all the awkwardness I felt. Everyone had on the same dang thing! I finally got to my spot and saw Brooke, and smiled softly. "Hey Brooke, you get your uniform in the mail too?" I asked, knowing full well she could not stand skirts.

"Yep. I wanted to burn it." she stated, as it simply slipped out of her mouth. "Da ze~Brother Come on!" We heard a Korean? accent. "Are we getting new students?" I asked, a lot of people looking a the shouting man. He looked sorta like this:

wiki/File:Korea_

And the man following him looked like a teacher:

.

They both apparently were not from Florida, at all. It was quite obvious. "WA! Help me!" The younger man, probably around our age, ran up and hid behind me. I flinched, not comfortable with people standing right behind me and cowering like a baby, but I just sighed, which showed my irritation. "Listen bub, leave the damn kid alone. Got it?" I questioned, looking at the chinese man. "Ok ok, Yong Soo be good. I will see you in my classroom after school, understand?" The chinese man said, narrowing his eyes. "Ok Da ze~Can do!" He responded, grinning like a kid. The man walked away. I looked the Yong Soo guy, judging him. "Ok who exactly are you new kid and who is the new teacher?" I asked, growling lightly. I had a temper, and got defensive too quickly. In anime terms, I was sorta like a tsundere character. "That was big brother Wang Yao, though he prefers to be called Yao." The man stated. "Well I'm Brooke and this is Angel. It is nice to meet you. What lunch do you have?" Brooke asked quietly, and kindly. "You're really nice! I am not sure though..." He responded, starting to frown. I snatched his schedule and looked at his 7th hour, which was chemistry with me. He had chinese 6th hour, with his brother, 5th hour language arts, 4th hour gym, 3rd hour Geometry, ap world history 2nd hour, 1st hour man group, and that was about it. All we shared was chemistry, really. "Ah, you have first lunch with me. Meet me here after 3rd hour and You can come sit with me and my friends." I smiled at him, trying to be nice, until he hugged me. "WA! What the hell!? Get off!" I shouted, struggling out of his grasp. I finally escaped, just as the bell rang. "Au revoir Brooke, Yong!" I smiled, well half smiled, and we all headed to our respective 1st hours, being it november and all...


	3. Chapter 3

Finally it was lunchtime, and Yong Soo Met up with me where we had met in the morning. I walked out from under the building and walked towards our small courtyard. "So, when did you move into the area?" I asked, glancing at him from the corner of my eye. "Just recently da ze~. I miss my old home though, and wish I could've stayed. Though I am glad I met you and Brooke da ze~." He loudly responded, and sort of annoyingly. I sighed, wondering if I would be able to deal with him. We finally got to the table. "Hey Angel! Who's This?" One of my friends, Sylia, asked. "Why, this is Yong Soo, a foreign exchange student. He moved here recently." I responded, not in the mood do deal with his exceedingly loud mouth. I yawned, and suddenly remembered megacon. "Hey megacon's next week right?" I asked, knowing I would be extremely excited. "That's right! It's Saturday, March 16. I'm super excited!" Another friend, heather responded. "Next year I won't be going with Anime club though." Sylia responded. That's right, she's a senior. Heather's in my grade, 10th. "Well you're here with us now girly." I shot back, smiling enthusiastically at her. We all headed to the lunch room, and later came back to our table in our courtyard. Soon lunch ended, then the day, but hey tomorrow's Friday, so Yahoo! Though Yong Soo made Brooke and I trade numbers with him. I hope I can stand the loud Kid. I felt sympathy for his brother...Soon I headed home, and finished up my homework, quickly after that falling asleep...


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a whole week, and megacon was tomorrow! Yes! I get it dress up as china from Hetalia! Brooke, my best friend, was also looking forward to megacon. She was going as Russia from Hetalia. But we still had to make it through the day until the anime club meeting. Yong Soo had thought that he could just automatically be best friends with us, which got awkward. He was an amazing kid, but he didn't understand space. I grinned when I saw Brooke, and laughed seeing her talking to Yong again. "Hey girls and guys. How're y'all? Excited for megacon?" I asked, referring the last question to Brooke. "Yeah I'm very excited. I can't wait to go." Brooke shouted, a grin splitting her face. "I'm fine as well, but are you both going to megacon too? I'm going with my friends and family." Yong said, surprise written all over his face. "Yeah, we are going with anime club. Totally looking forward to it." I shot, smiling. He nodded and we parted ways to go to second hour.

~afterschool~

At anime Brooke and I sat in the sponsor's class where we normally sat. Soon others filtered in, and the club started. We talked of how we would meet at megacon, just to be clear. Soon anime ended, and I went to Brooke's house, sleeping over.


	5. Chapter 5

Gosh I love Dressing up. Especially when it is for a cosplay. "Brooke, do you, uh, mind, if I steal your china cosplay for megacon?" I asked, sitting on her purple, against the wall bed. Her room was completely fricking purple! If only I could get away with it. And she had lord of the rings, and Naruto posters all over the wall her bed was against. She also had tons of manga. She glanced at me with her glowing red eyes in the darkness of her evening lit room. "Sure, as long as I get to be Russia. I love Russia." She responded, grinning up at me. I rolled my eyes, Brooke and her silly Russia Obsession. I smiled, thinking of all the things we could do. "OH WE SHOULD MAKE A COSPLAY CHANNEL!" I shouted, laughing maniacally, and scaring the fuck out her. "Shit Angel, don't do that. You know how it scares me.." I apologetically smiled at her, looking sheepish. "But yeah we should, hey what do you think of a cosplay video at megacon?" She asked, smiling sinisterly at me. Gosh she and Russia could make a good couple. "Sure. But hey we should set it up now, you know." I shot, carefully gauging her reaction. After 30 fucking minutes we finally had it set up. We were looking forward to much cosplay videos, even with some of our friends. Suddenly, someone knocked on her fricking door. We were the only ones home at the moment, so it unnerved us. "Brooke, are you expecting anyone?" I stuttered, fear shimmering in my royal purple eyes. "No, were you?" She responded, slightly unnerved. We slid down the stairs, and I went into her kitchen and grabbed a bat I saw in the kitchen closet, conveniently. She looked through the peep hole, and I heard her growl. "It's the annoying Yong Soo, and there are two...Italians? Behind him." I pushed her aside and answered the door, glaring at the three of them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING IN FRONT OF HER HOUSE AND HOW DID YOU FIND IT?" I shouted, eye twitching in anger. "WAHH! Ve~don't hurt us belles. Please? Let us in please?" The kinder looking Italian asked, and Yong slipped inside, the Italians following, pushing past me. "Hey don't you think you can barge in here and just expect to be fucking welcomed assholes!" I glared, gazing at the back of their heads, shutting the door. I looked at the two Italians, the kinder looking like: Gakuen_Italy and the older meaner looking one looked like: guide_to_gakuen_hetalia_romano_by_butterflyxmoonlight-d55wk3y

They were actually both really cute. "Explain who you are and why you are here..." Brooke said, holding a pipe and grinning a childish evil grin. "BROOKE NO WE DO NOT THREATEN NEW PEOPLE, WAIT FOR AT LEAST FIVE MINUTES!" I shouted, tackling her. After wrestling the pipe (Where did that even come from?!) And everyone calming down, Yong Soo smiled. "Well what happened was.."


	6. Chapter 6

"We had been walking along, the street, mainly because I was being forced to help these Italians with the shopping for dinner. Then as we were walking we happened to see what appeared to be 6 tall and odd looking sort of scary men standing around an alley and a couple of women. So these Italians decide to say something, because the women looked like they were not happy. Luckily they left the women alone but then they came after us! And we had to run as they were chasing us and I had seen you guys through your window. So I decided the best course of action would be to hide here. And that's what happened!" Yong Soo stated, grinning like a madman. I raised an eyebrow, quite confused. "So you basically save two women, and got chased by a group of thugs, possibly leading them to this home?" Brooke asked, her expression unreadable. "Umm...yes..." the kinder looking Italian responded. "Oh! And my name is Feliciano! This is my big brother Lovino!" Feliciano Stated, smiling goofily. "Whatever. You are just really lucky I am feeling kind today. Otherwise I would have hit you with my bat and kicked you out." I muttered, going and putting the bat back in the closet. I then decided to search for some food. "Whatever Bella. Hey since we interrupted you two why don't you let us cook a meal." Lovino said, a smile starting to light up his face. I blushed, surprised. "You wouldn't mind...?" I asked cautiously, gauging his reaction. "No not at all! We are good cooks you know." Feliciano responded, walking up beside his brother. Both shooed me out of the kitchen and I ended up back at the computer with Brooke. "Well that's kind of you two. We appreciate it." Brooke called to them, a slight smile on her face. I sighed, going to Google to type in Hetalia. "Do you think that the show will be updating soon?" I asked Brooke, glancing at her as she pulled up a chair. "Probably not, but it doesn't mean we can't look up quizzes." She responded, shaking her head. Then we heard a loud pounding at the door and someone outside say "Let us in you little Children. Let's all play a game how about it?" We looked at each other than at the door, worried about what was about to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

I sighed, a frown etched on my face. I was not in the mood to play games at all. "What if I refuse to open up? What if I don't want to play huh?" I growled from the other side of the door, annoyed. "Well then, we will have to wait until you decide to open up." A deep voice growled, and we heard a light tap on the door. "Listen, they're sorry for bothering you. Please just go away." Brooke responded, with a lightly worried tone. "Well doll, if you say they're sorry then we will have to believe you. See you." A husky voice replied, and I opened the door, the glass door now shut. They were all walking away, and I waved, Brooke behind me. I gazed at the one holding the bat with fear, and I saw him look back and grin. Then they were gone. I shut the door and turned around. "I hate you Im. I hate you so much." I yelled at him, ready to punch him. "Aw come on. It's not my fault!" He responded, voice raised slightly. I shook my head. "Im you cannot just run to someone's home with them on your tail. It is not safe." Brooke scolded him, and he frowned. "Dinner is ready Ve~" Veneziano said, a huge smile on his face as he placed the food on the dinner table. I gazed at it, my stomach rumbling. Brooke laughed, and I shot a glare at her as my face turned red. I plopped down, ready to eat, when the rest of her family walked in, and we all stared at each other...


End file.
